1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool, and more particularly to a tool providing a quick pop-up tool head.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional tool includes a handle. The handle has a telescopic operational rod. The rod has a magnet mounted a distal end thereof. The rod has a seat fixed on the distal end thereof. The seat has a cover mounted on a lateral thereof. The cover has an illuminator mounted thereon. The seat has a power supply mounted in the cover and electrically connected with the illuminator for providing power. A switch is electrically connected with the power supply for controlling the illuminator. A transparent sleeve is sleeved on a lateral of the cover. The magnet is fixed on a distal end of the sleeve.
However, the conventional tool is not provided for searching objects in the dark place. The rod is positioned in a front end of the handle such that the operational space is occupied. When the rod is not operated, the tool is inconvenient to simply use.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional tool.